Zach or Stewie? (Stewie Griffin x Male! Reader) On Hold
by GaeJae
Summary: There's a new kid in Stewie's preschool and bloody hell does Stewie find him attractive.
1. Summers Over

One more day or how the miniature genius would _**kill**_ for one more day of summer. Yet at the same time, he was almost ecstatic to leave the pathetic hell hold he forcefully had to call "home". But that euphoria of freedom was quickly demolished by the screeches of hyperactive children.

"Okay Stewie, Mommy hopes you have a _great_ first day of school!" The middle-aged woman gave a light peck to Stewie's cheek, much to his disgust, before making her way back to their vehicle.

 ** _I bet you're just going to drink wine and complain about your woman troubles even though you know no one cares._**

Stewie scoffed at the thought, knowing full well it's accuracy. "Stewie, class is about to start!" This announcement snapped the infant out of his daze. Inhaling a deep breath, he turned around eyeing the structure he would have to spend a dreadful 5 hours within.

 _ **Bloody hell, did summer truly have to conclude today?**_

Exhaling, Stewie started to walk towards the structure he disliked. Preparing himself for another day of foolish actives. Excluding nap time, because in all honestly who could hate thirty minutes of relaxation? Entering the building, Stewie placed his blue backpack on a bench, before walking towards the circle of children who just chattered. Their faces clearly presenting glee and delight.

"Okay children, quiet down now, we'll be sharing our summer adventures soon." The young teacher began, her loving voice quieting the class. "Now, who'd like to begin?" The teacher questioned, followed by a plethora of hands and multiple "Me's".

Her eyes scanning the circle of infants. "How bout'...you!" She pointed to a kid buried behind toddlers. His eyes glancing up almost in fear.

 ** _Now who the hell are you?_**

Stewie thought, staring down the unfamiliar baby. He never once saw this toddler around Quahog, concluding that the child was new to the state. Yet the question was _how new?_

After all, Stewie would've at least remembered the charming infant's face if he'd been here before... _ **Right?**_


	2. Heaven Begins?

"Now don't be shy, just share some things about yourself." The teacher looked at the student, trying to encourage him to speak. The boy shook his head in disagreement, his face tinted with a light crimson blush. "That's okay, we'll just start with Jonathan instead."

The statement was followed by quiet chatter and groans emerging from the toddlers. The one who should've spoken first had his face glued onto the carpet. His locks preventing Stewie from observing his marveling face.

 _ **Cat got your tongue?**_

Stewie thought, ignoring every word exciting the speaker's mouth. Before anyone knew it the sharing of summer stories concluded and the school itself was close to done. As per usual the teacher left the last hour as free time. Not only for the children to enhance their social skills but also as a way to calm down her deteriorating mental state.

Typically the Griffin would use this time to draw and occasionally partake in playing with the dolls. But the fact that he was so captivated by the new child shattered any chance of him revisiting his typical recreations. The victim to Stewie's curiosity was playing with playdoh in a secluded corner.

 _ **Why must he have the looks of an angel?**_

The infant could not accept the fact that he was falling for the stranger. Not because of the fact they were the same sex but purely because never in the (excruciating long) year of Stewie's life would he imagine falling for someone quiet, shy almost.

The fact was, in all relationships, he's been in, never have they been anything less than _**POPPING.**_ Partly due to the fact that he, after all, is a _Griffin_. Stewie let out a deep breath of air, his right hand caressed his temple in annoyance.

 _ **I need to figure out more about this boy.**_

This thought gave the infant a brilliant idea, taking out a piece of paper and crayon he began scribbling down his idea before stuffing the note into his signature backpack.

The rings of the bell combined with the racket of ready-to-go children confirmed the ending of the school day. Stewie grabbed his backpack and glanced once more at his _less-than-willing-to-admit_ crush. Before exiting the building, making his way towards Lois and Peter's vehicle. A single thought present within his mind.

 _ **I will figure out**_ _ **who**_ _ **that boy is.**_


	3. Truth Revealed

"So, how did mommy's little boy's first day of school go?" Lois inquired, the child she questioned scoffed, annoyed by the distractions preventing his concentration.

"It was sufficient, to say the least." He answered, gazing at the quick passing houses he's learned to...accept.

"Mommy's glad you had a good day!"

 _ **And once again you disregard my words-**_

"Speaking of school, Chris got detention again. Apparently, he grabbed a cheerleader's breast." The giggles that emitted from Peter after the statement almost embarrassed the toddler.

 _ **Acquire some sense of maturity, fat man.**_

Stewie sighed, his face plastered with unamusement and slight bewilderment. The Griffin's iconic yellow and turquoise house in clear view. With an exceeding amount of disappointment for Stewie.

"OH! Stewie look! We're home!" Lois proclaimed her voice suddenly gaining an octave.

Unbuckling himself and grabbing his backpack along with Rupert he left the vehicle. Stewie quickly made his way into the house. His entry grabbing the attention of Brian.

"Hey Stewie," the canine greeted in his typical monotone voice. The toddler he spoke too didn't respond yet instead muttered something unintelligible.

"Stewie?" Brian repeated lifting himself from his sitting spot and followed the focused-baby. "What's up your ass?"

"Nothing you imbicile," Stewie hissed, placing his backpack on top of the tangerine-coloured table. "I'm just slightly irritated," grabbing a piece of paper out of his pack; he sat atop of a chair.

"And the reason would be?" the snow-white dog asked, watching his best companion scribble nonsense.

"As they say on RuPaul's Drag Race; None of your shit sista," concluding his statement with a left-handed z-snap. Confusing the canine, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Stewie lifted his gaze off the paper and placed it onto the culprit. Mouth agape the baby quickly grabbed a nearby water bottle and tossed it at Brian. The dog immediately running away from the scene as if a vacuum was in the near vicinity.

Stewie chuckled, tilting his head to get a clear view of his Teddy. "Oh shush Rupert, you can't blame me. He's the idiot who hasn't watched such an amazing television program," as per usual the bear didn't respond.

"Well anyhow Rupert now that Brian's out, I wanted to talk to you about something," Shifting his sitting position, Stewie stared directly into Rupert's lifeless button-like eyes.

"So as we've discussed after the whole Oscar incident and since we're in an open-relationship I have to admit," the toddler sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I found a quite attractive toddler who I may have f-fall,". His throat burned with his attempt to admit his attraction. For an unknown reason as he never before had this difficulty conveying his emotions.

"that I've f-fall," again it seemed as if his mind and vocal cords were on different spectrums of the earth.

"I'm not quite sure why this Is so difficult for me to say," he let out an uncomfortable chuckle, "but uh I've found another toddler of whom I've developed an attraction towards," a gigantic sweep of relief traveled throughout Stewie's body.

"So I hope you understand, also it's strictly physical attraction nothing romantic,"

That's what Stewie said, and tried to believe but the question he would have to face in the upcoming days was,

 _Was that the truth?_

Extra long chapter to compensate for my inconsistent updates. (Also more of the reader coming up soon.)


End file.
